1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide device for use in the processing, in particular welding, of curved surfaces, in particular pipe surfaces, and more in particular pipelines. Such a guide device generally comprises a flexible elongate body provided with a guide for processing means, and tensioning means for tensioning the flexible body around the curved surface.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the welding of pipelines it is known to use a guide band along which a carriage with one or more welding torches is guided. In the laying of pipelines at sea a number of welding steps must generally take place on board ship, these welding steps taking place in different welding stations. According to the known systems an operative of a welding station will indicate on the pipe, for instance using chalk as indicator, the point to which the welding layer has been deposited. The operative of a subsequent welding station must then search for this location and, from this location, carry out a following welding step in which a subsequent welding layer is deposited. Such a working method slows down the welding process and impedes automation thereof.